Everwood:Treading Waters!
by EphramMathewBrownlover
Summary: In the six years following the finally many people will come into the lives of the Abbotts and Browns and the kids learn to make it on their own, but somepeople may be taken from them in the process! I don't own any of the charicters on Everwood!
1. The Wedding!

Everwood

Trudging

Waters

Chapter One the Wedding

While Andy and Nina are preparing for the big day, Delia gets nervous about what their marriage would do to the memory to her mother.

With Amy and Ephram's on again, off again relationship back on again things have been kind of rocky. So, rocky that neither of them has told their parents that they're back together.

Meanwhile Hannah and Bright's relationship has blossomed into something that could end up permanent.

"I don't think we should tell my parents just yet." Amy blurted out as she and Ephram snuggled on his couch.

"They're going to find out eventually, wouldn't you rather it came from you?"

"Your right, besides it's not like we're new to the whole dating thing, including the telling our parents thing.""Right, between Colin, Madison, Tommy, Reid, and Stephanie…" Ephram stopped dead sentence as he had been doing so, often lately every time Steph was brought into a conversation. He had broken up with her two weeks ago, but the pain of hurting her by doing so still lingered.

"We've learned a thing or two about relationships." Amy said finishing Ephram's thought feeling a little stung that Stephanie still had this much of an impact on Ephram.

"Besides with our dating history our parents wouldn't be surprised that we're back together." Ephram said pushing Stephanie out of his head.

"I still don't want to tell my parents."

"Okay, but I want to tell my dad. I'll tell him not to tell yours."

"Alright, when are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow after he gets home from work."

As Ephram waited for his dad to come home from work he noticed how much the house had changed since his dad and Nina's engagement. The only room that hadn't changed was Delia's. Ephram's room now held Sam's stuff, which consisted of a lot of sports mobile, which was a weird picture for Ephram's room because he himself wasn't the sports type of guy. His dad's room had changed, so it now held both his and Nina's stuff.

Ephram sat in the once neat living room that now held everything from candles to flowers, all in yellow, clearly for his dad and Nina's wedding, which was set for the first week of January. They were so, busy with wedding plans that even the kitchen was covered with cake and other recipes. Nina had already said that she was going to cook the dinner and everyone knew that there wasn't a chance of changing her mind. Ephram grabbed his dad and Nina's rings out and placed them on the table. One of the things he was in charge of as best man was getting the rings engraved. Since he managed to get that done three months in advance he planned to give them to his dad while he was there tonight.

When Ephram heard the door shut he looked up to see his dad perplexed as to what he was doing there. "Are you eating here tonight?" his dad asked talking off his jacket.

"I actually have plans tonight."

"So then what are you doing here?" it sounded as if he didn't want him there. This, however, was not the case.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something that I should have told you two weeks ago."

"Stephanie's not pregnant is she?"

"What? God no! Why would you even think Stephanie could be pregnant?"

"Do I really need to answer that Ephram?"

"My relationship with Madison was different then my relationship with Stephanie. Mainly because I was young and had no idea what I was doing with Madison."

"Then what should you have told me?"

"Amy and I are back together." Ephram couldn't tell if his dad was okay with this or not. His dad had spent the last few years trying to get him to be careful when dating because he didn't want him to get hurt. Amy had done most of the hurting and of course Madison, the mother of his son. "Well, I'm happy for you." Ephram could see the concern in his dad's eyes.

Three months later everything was starting to get back to normal, well almost normal at least. Nina and Andy's wedding rehearsal was finally here and Ephram and Amy had to be there, which was awkward because her parents still had no idea about her and Ephram.

The Wedding party included Ephram and Hannah, who were the best man and maid of honor, Nina's sister and Harold, who were going to be the brides maid and usher, and Sammy and Delia were going to be the ring bearer and flower girl. This meant, of course, that Hannah and Ephram were going to be walking down the aisle together, followed by Harold and Nina's sister, and lastly Delia and Sammy.

They ran through the whole program and then the family went back to the house and had dinner together for the last time as two separate families. Nina and Andy had agreed that a family dinner would be better than an actual wedding rehearsal dinner. It was hard to believe that by this time tomorrow Nina, Sammy, and Hannah were going to be a part of Andy, Delia, and Ephram's family. It seemed to perfect to be true. Unfortunately not everyone was excited about the wedding.

Delia never wanted the wedding to accrue in the first place. She likes Nina, but she thought she and Ephram were replacing their mom.

"There's no way we could replace mom, but there's room for another person in our lives. Besides you like Nina, don't you?" Ephram asked when Delia called him before the wedding to talk about Nina. Ephram knew that Delia wanted to say yes, but she also wanted to say no because of their mom. The truth was he felt the same way. "I guess you're right, just because dad gets remarried doesn't mean we have to replace mom."

"No we don't. We don't even have to call Nina mom. Look dad's happy, so we should be happy for him. Hannah and I will be over soon, we might even be bringing Bright, so can you tell dad that and you and I will talk soon okay? I've got to go I have another call and it's really important so I'm going to have to let you go, okay bye." Ephram said when his phone beeped indicating that he had another call and he saw that it was someone he was waiting to hear from.

"Hey Hannah your early." Bright said after he answered the door to find Hannah standing there.

"No I'm not actually. I'm here for Ephram he can't drive his car, so I'm taking him over to his dad's."

"Really? Why?"

"Something's wrong with Ephram's car, besides I was already going over to help Delia get ready since and Ephram can't."

"Why can't they?"

"Because of the two guys and a girl thing." Hannah said entering the apartment.

"Hey Hannah thanks for picking me up." Ephram said entering the room carrying what Hannah assumed was his suit.

"No problem, what's wrong with your car?"

"It's out of fuel and I obviously can't drive it like that. Hannah, the reason I asked you to come over is because I wanted to talk to the two of you."

"Don't you two have to go to your dad's?"

"Bright, I think he wants you to come with us to his dad's."

"Yeah, I mean my dad won't mind one more getting ready at his house. So, what do you say, mind getting ready a little early?"

"No I guess not." Bright said grabbing his suit.

"Okay, well let's get going and we can talk on the way to your dad's." Hannah said heading out the door. Ephram and Bright grabbed their coats and followed her. Ephram got his shoes from his car and then the three of them got into Hannah's car.

"What's wrong Ephram?" Hannah asked when their doors were shut.

"I heard from the adoption agency today about an application I filled out a couple months ago. I'm adopting a kid."

"Well, I think you'd make a great dad dude." Bright said as he stopped messing with the radio.

"Why now? I mean you've got your whole life to have a family, you're still young." Hannah said pulling onto his dad's street; she sounded really sincere which meant a lot to him

"The adoption agency called and told me that Madison and my son was back in the system. I can adopt him."

"I think that's great. What did your dad and Amy say?" Hannah asked turning off the engine in front of Ephram's dad's house.

"Nothing, you're the first to know. Could you not tell them, I want to wait for the perfect time?"

"Of course your secret's safe with us." Hannah said getting out of the car.

Nina and Andy were finally in front of their friends and families a couple hours later to say that they take each other for life. After the ceremony everyone went back to the couple's house to celebrate, well not everyone, but it seemed like it.

At the reception Andy ran into Amy and asked her if they could talk outside for a minute. He needed to know her intentions so he could be happy for them.

"Amy, I need to know, do you really love Ephram?" Andy asked as Amy sat down.

"I love your son."

"Ephram's really important to me and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I know he's important to you and I would never hurt him… again." Amy added because she had already hurt him in the past.

"I'm glad to hear that because I know that Ephram thinks the world of you Amy." Andy never thought that he would be having this conversation with his son's girlfriend in a million years, but he had to protect his son's heart.

The wedding was finally behind them which meant that Andy and Nina could finally breathe and relax.

Just like any couple Nina and Andy had some baggage. For Andy, it was almost twenty years of marriage and two beautiful kids and for Nina, it was ten years of lies and a beautiful son worth. They didn't let any of this stop them, however.


	2. The Engagement!

Everwood

Trudging

Waters

Chapter Two the Engagement

A week later the new Mr. and Mrs. Brown headed home from their honeymoon to see their kids. The two small families now made up one big one. It seemed too perfect to be true, at least that's what Ephram thought then again he still remembers his and Delia's mom very clearly. Delia, however, doesn't remember their mom very clearly. As far as Sammy was concerned, he was excited about having two dads.

On Friday, Ephram was able to bring his son home. He looked so, much like Madison, but unlike her, he was quiet.

When Nina and Andy got home around midnight they were surprised to find a baby boy sleeping on the couch. So, while Nina went up to get ready for bed, Andy went in to talk to Ephram, who was still working in the kitchen. "You're up late." Andy said putting his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Dad your back. Did you have fun?"

"I'm not discussing that with you."

"I meant did you guys go to any great sites?"

"Yeah, we went to the beach."

"I figured you would since you were in Hawaii."

"What are you doing up so late?" Andy asked sitting down at the counter.

"I had to get this report done I've been, distracted."

"I can see that, who's the boy?"

"You've seen him? I was hoping to talk to you first."

"What's going on Ephram? Who is he?"

"His name's Adam Bradaly. He's your grandson."

"What?"

"He's Madison and my son, I adopted him. I get to raise my son and its perfect timing because my job's taking off and I have a decent place to live until I find a two bedroom place."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need help. I can't believe you got custody of him. That's great."

"You didn't even want me to know about him. Why are you glad I got him?"

"You were too young when Madison got pregnant, but you're more mature now and I think you can handle it."

"Thanks, wait till you meet him. He's the sweetest baby boy."

"I'll meet him tomorrow, but for now why don't you go and get some sleep, so you're not tired for class tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm done anyway. I'll see you tomorrow dad." Ephram said as he started to get ready to leave.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Because I left something important at the apartment."

"What did you forget?"

"My laptop and I need it for class tomorrow, plus I don't have any clothes here because I forgot to pack some. So if I stayed I would have to leave by 6:30 tomorrow morning, so I can get home to take a shower and change and grab my laptop."

"Okay, well drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Ephram said as they reached the living room. Ephram grabbed Adam and headed back to his apartment.

Delia surprised Ephram the next day by confronting him about Amy. "Hey Ephram whatcha doing?" she asked in a little girl tone.

"Nothing, what do you want?" he knew that whenever she used that innocent tone she wanted something.

"Look, I'm just going to come right out and say it. You need to do something about Amy."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked confused. He always thought that Delia liked Amy, so he found this conversation a little odd.

"Well, you have two choices. You can do anything to protect your relationship."

"Or?" Ephram asked now intrigued.

"Or let it slip through the cracks again." Ephram knew that she was right and that afternoon after a long debate over the pros and cons, he knew what he was going to do to protect their relationship.

Ephram went to his dad's office to tell him what he decided to do, but first he needed to talk to Dr. Abbott. "Dr. Abbott, do you have a minute?"

"Yes I do, this is a surprise. Normally you're here for your dad." Dr. Abbott said as he put what he was doing aside.

"Well, my dad couldn't help me with this. I wanted to ask you for permission to ask Amy to marry me."

"You're so young."

"I know, but I love Amy. If we're good to each other then I think we're meant to be together, forever. I promise, I'll take really good care of her."

"Okay, you can ask her." Dr. Abbott said giving him a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Abbott. Do you know if my dad's busy?"

"I think he's doing charts, but he should be able to talk."

"Thanks." Ephram said as he pushed open the door that connected Dr. Abbott and his dad's offices.

As he entered his dad's office Ephram noticed that his dad didn't seem surprised to see him. "Hey your sister said I might see you today." His dad said as if he knew what he was going to say.

"Remind me to thank her. I wanted to talk to you about Amy. I'm going to ask her to marry me." He waited for his dad to say he didn't think it was a good idea, Ephram knew his dad thought he was too young, but he just sat down at his desk.

Andy looked at his only son and felt a little happy and sad at the same time. "You really are growing up aren't you? When we moved here you hadn't even been out on a date and now you're proposing. You can give her this if you want."

His dad took a ring box out of the top drawer of his desk and handed it to him. When Ephram opened it he noticed it was the same ring that his mom took off the day his parents had that huge fight and his dad went to stay at a hotel. "It's one of mom's rings." Ephram said not wanting to think about that day anymore.

"Not just anyone of her rings, it's her engagement ring."

"You knew what I was going to tell you."

"Your sister had a hunch and I wanted to be prepared just in case."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah, we all knew you'd ask her someday. I hope she says yes."

"Thanks, me too."

When Ephram and Amy were on a date the following week he took her to the high school to ask her once and for all to be his wife and part of his family for life. Since it was a snow day, they were only ones there. "Ephram, what are we doing here?" Amy asked as they walked through the familiar halls of County high.

"This is the exact hall where we met." Ephram said stopping. "It's also the same hall where we've had some of our interesting conversations and fights in. So, I figured this would be the perfect to this conversation too." Ephram said kneeling and pulling out his mom's engagement ring. "Amy, I love you and would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Please say yes, he thought, please.

"Of course I will!" Amy gasped. "We have to tell our families." Amy said as Ephram put the ring on her finger.

That night they got their families together to tell them the good news. Their dads and Delia already knew he was going to ask, but they didn't know what she said. After Bright and Hannah got there Amy and Ephram decided it was now or never. "We're getting married!" Amy announced.

"My baby's getting married!" Rose cried as she hugged Amy.

"Congratulations you two!" Andy said putting his arm around Ephram's shoulder.

"Thanks dad!" Ephram said thankful that his dad was okay with this.

The next week Amy, Rose, Hannah, and Nina got together to discuss wedding plans. "Shouldn't Ephram be here Amy?" Nina asked sitting down at the table.

"He had a piano student, but he should be able to meet with us later."

"What color do guys want to do the wedding in?"

"Well, we were thinking of peach sort of a transition color from winter to spring."

"It's January."

"I know, but we're getting married in April."

Over the next few months the woman arranged the whole wedding. Everything from the flowers to the bride's party's dresses was in peach and Ephram and Amy finally picked their wedding parties. Bright and Hannah were going to be the best man and maid of honor. Andy and Sammy were going to be groomsmen and Delia and Nina were going to be bride maids. Ephram wanted Adam to be the ring bearer, but because of how young he was decided against it. On the day of the wedding Harold walked Amy down the aisle."Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Harold said before lifting Amy's veil and sitting down.

"Do you Amy Nicole Abbott take Ephram Mathew Brown as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Do you Ephram Mathew Brown take Amy Nicole Abbott as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	3. Growing Up!

Chapter Three Growing Up

Over the month of May Amy and Ephram found a house on the edge of town and by the beginning of June were all moved in.

During the last week of June Amy started to get sick, or so she thought. Ephram finally convinced Amy to go to one of their dads to get checked out, but she would only go if he went too. When he made the appointment her dad was the only one with a spot open, so they ended up going to her dad and getting a big surprise.

After a long and question filled examination finally knew why Amy was sick. "I've got some good news for you. Hold on." Harold said as he left the room. A couple minutes later he came back accompanied by Ephram.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"Amy you're pregnant." Harold said smiling at the idea of becoming a grandparent.

"Are you happy about this?" Amy said turning towards her husband.

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Even though you're going to have two kids by the age of twenty one?"

"Yeah, I told you I liked the idea of having a big family. I never thought we'd actually have one, but it's exciting."

"Dad, are you happy about this?"

"Yeah, It'll be my first grandkid that's actually related to me by blood." Harold said not thinking about what he had just said. "Not that I'm not getting attached to Adam." he quickly added when he noticed the young couple's expressions.

"My dad and Delia are going to be so thrilled."

"I bet, well dad we'll see you tomorrow night for dinner. We have to get to class."

"See you tomorrow." Harold said as the couple left the room.

Chapter Three Growing Up

When Ephram came to pick Adam up at his dad's after his class he was surprised to see that Delia wasn't teaching Adam anything. Not that Ephram minded he normally had to use the jaws of life to get them to stop the class work. When Delia founded out that Adam was going to be coming to stay with Ephram she signed up to take babysitting classes, so she could watch her nephew. At first Ephram was a little nervous about Delia watching Adam, but when he heard about the classes he agreed to give it a shot. Delia watched Adam everyday while Ephram was at work and was in the process of teaching him how to pull all the words he knew into sentences.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"Hey, I've got great news." Ephram said as he came into his parent's kitchen and found them and Adam eating dinner. "Hey baby, looks like you're going to need a bath." he added seeing Adam covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Yeah, spaghetti was probably not a good idea. Sorry about that." Nina said handing Ephram a couple of napkins.

"That's okay, I had to give him a bath anyway." Ephram said as he started to clean Adam off.

"What's your great news?" his dad asked wetting a washcloth.

"oh, sorry. Amy's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!" as soon as Ephram said this Adam ran outside. "I'll be right back."

Chapter Three Growing Up

Ephram went outside to talk to Adam, but as soon as he sat down next to him Adam ran back inside. When Andy saw Adam come in without Ephram he grabbed Ephram's jacket and went out to talk to him. "Here put this on or you'll freeze to death." Andy said handing Ephram his jacket and sitting down next to him. "I never got to tell you congratulations." Andy said hoping to lightening the mood.

"I can barely get along with Adam as it is, how am I going to handle another kid?" Ephram asked putting on the jacket.

"First of all, you're wonderful with Adam. Second of all, fathers and sons not getting along runs in the family, sorry about that. I know it's hard, but everything's going to be okay." his dad had defiantly gotten better at saying the right thing to make him feel better.

Chapter Three Growing Up

Over the next month Hannah and Bright got married and were now on their honeymoon. When Adam came down with something the week after the wedding, Ephram got scared. "Just give him some cough medicine and he'll be fine." Amy said when she finally had enough of Ephram's panicking.

"It's not just a cough, he's dry heaving, clammy, and has a fever. I've never seen this before."

"He'll be fine, trust me."

"I do, I would just prefer it if one of our dad's were to look at him."

"Fine, looks like you got your dad's overprotective gene." Amy said her voice raising.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ephram asked keeping his voice down so he didn't wake Adam.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"It means you never let that boy out of your sight because your afraid to leave him with your dad."

"I'm not afraid to leave him with my dad. My dad's one of the few people I'll trust with Adam." with that Ephram left the room. He knew he got the overprotective gene, but this wasn't being overprotective.

The next day Ephram took Adam to see his dad. "Dad, I don't know what's wrong with Adam."

"Alright, well let's just see if we can't figure it out okay?" his dad checked Adam's throat, temperature, and blood pressure and then turned to Ephram. "He just has a cold Ephram, he'll be fine. I would give him plenty of rest and fluids."

"I didn't need to come in did I?" Ephram felt bad because he and Amy were fighting because of the doctor appointment and Adam didn't even need it.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"No, but I understand why you did. You're a new father, you've never had to take care of a sick kid before." his father answered as he looked through the medicine cabinet for one bottle in particular.

"I just overreacted. I can't believe I fought with Amy over this." Ephram said picking Adam up.

"Give him a dosage of this every four hours and go talk to your wife." his father said as he finally found the bottle he was looking for.

"Right, I'll talk to you later. Thanks dad." Ephram said grabbing the medicine and leaving.

Over the next few days Adam's fever went down and Hannah and Bright returned from their honeymoon and announced that they were trying for a baby.

In September Amy and Ephram went to make sure the baby was healthy and got a huge surprise.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"They are both very healthy." Andy said sounding thrilled.

"Both? As in twins?" Amy and Ephram asked at the same time.

"That's right, you're having twins." Andy answered moving the ultrasound machine so Amy and Ephram could see. "You see, here's one and there's the other." Andy said pointing to both babies on the screen.

"Ephram we're having twins!" Any said grabbing Ephram's hand. "Your not happy about this are you?" Amy asked looking at the expression on Ephram's face.

"It's not that, I just… I don't know if we can handle three kids."

"We can handle anything as long as we're together." Amy said rubbing Ephram's hand.

Chapter Three Growing Up

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Andy asked as Ephram and Amy started to kiss.

"No, we want to be surprised when they're born, right Ephram?"

"Yeah, since they're our first and everything."

"Most couples decide to be surprised with their first born. Your mother and I waited to find out with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we even had a female name picked out just incase."

"What was it?"

"Kayla Elizabeth."

"That's not as bad as I thought it'd be." Ephram said causing Andy to laugh.

"I'm personally glad you were a boy, especially since I already have a girl."

"I love you dad." Ephram said hugging Andy.

"I love you too. I can't believe that you're going to have twins."

Chapter Three Growing Up

"Ephram, we better go or we'll be late for class." Amy said causing the two men to break their hug.

"You're right we will be." Ephram said looking at his watch. "We'll see you and Nina later." Ephram said as he and Amy left.

The weekend after the appointment was completely devoted to getting the nursery done. Since Amy and Ephram didn't know what they were having they choose yellow and green, so it would fit both boys and girls. They also picked out names that they actually agreed on, Joshua Nicklaus, Tyler James, Lillian Elizabeth, and Jennafer Ann Brown. With everything in place all Ephram and Amy needed was the twins.


	4. Autumn News!

Chapter Four Autumn News

Andy rushed to the hospital after hearing that Ephram had had a heart attack. "Amy is he okay?" as Andy asked this a nurse came up to them.

"He's fine." Andy was surprised to see Ephram's friend, Ava, here of all places. She looked a lot like she did the last time he saw her, her blue eyes were very light just like they were five years ago. The only thing that had changed was her blonde hair no longer had red tips. "Oh my gosh, is this Delia?"

"Oh no, this is Amy, Ephram's wife. Amy, this is Ava, Ephram's friend from New York."

"Nice to meet you." the girls said at the time.

"Well, I have a few questions for you about Ephram's health. Does he get enough protein?"

"No, he's a vegetarian." Amy answered before Andy could even think about it.

"Does he have a lot of stress to deal with?" Amy nodded in response. "Well, I'll let you know if anything changes." Ava said as she turned to leave.

Chapter Four Autumn News

When she was out of hearing range Andy turned to Amy. "Since when is Ephram a vegetarian?"

"At least since we got married. He says meat makes him sick."

"It shouldn't be doing that….unless."

"Unless, what?" Amy asked after hearing the worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm sure it's nothing."

Ephram was released the next morning Andy and Amy took that opportunity to confront him. "Ephram you need to settle down." Andy said getting onto the highway.

"I'm not upset." Ephram said confused.

"No, I mean stop working yourself so, hard."

"I don't, I can handle it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." this time it was Amy. "You need to slow down or you will kill yourself." When Ephram saw that Amy's eyes were filled with tears he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll slow down I promise."

Chapter Four Autumn News

When Ephram and Amy went over to his dad's for dinner later that week, his dad pulled him aside. "I took your advice, I stopped the piano lessons for the next month, not that my students or their parents are happy about that, but. Please don't yell at me."

"I wasn't going to, I have that medicine that you asked for.'

"Oh, thanks." Ephram said as his dad handed him the medicine. "Dad, is something wrong with me?" Ephram asked trying to get his dad to tell him why he's been so, weird around him."

"No, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" it sounded as if his dad was trying to convince himself of that.

The next day the hospital called Andy and informed him that Ephram had tested positive for Timely Disease.

Chapter Four Autumn News

Andy decided that he should tell Ephram when he came over that night. How he was going to do it, he had no idea. I mean, how do you tell your kid that they're sick and they could die from it in only a couple of years?

When Amy and Ephram came over that night for dinner, Andy decided that he would tell them after dinner, so as not to ruin Ephram's appetite because he'd need all the nutrients he could get while he could still hold down food. "Dad, I don't think I'm going to stay. I haven't been feeling well all week and it's really starting to hit me today, but Amy and Adam will stay if you want."

"If you're going to leave then I need to talk to you." Andy said pulling him aside, so they were alone. "How bad have you been feeling?"

Chapter Four Autumn News

"Well, I had a come and go fever and I've been."

"You've been what?" Andy pressed when Ephram stopped talking and started to shake a little.

"I've been coughing up blood. That can't be normal can it?"

"It can if you have cancer. You have Timely disease Ephram."

"What? But, that means I'm going to get worse and then die, doesn't it?" Andy nodded, unable to say yes out loud. At this point Ephram started to feel sick to his stomach so he sat down to let it pass. "I'm scared dad!" Ephram admitted as his dad came and sat down next to him. For the first time in along time Ephram just wanted his dad to hold him like he use to.

"Come here!" his dad said holding Ephram close. "I know you're scared, I am too."

"You are?"

Chapter Four Autumn News

"Of course, I don't want to lose you Ephram. You should go home and rest."

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ephram asked standing up.

"Yeah, you're not going to stick me with your grandparents."

"Of course not, you might kill one. Adam and I will be here a little before they get here."

"Okay, well you know that we're picking them up at the airport, so if you get here before us you have a key so just let yourselves in."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Ephram said heading out the door.

"Hey Ephram are you still taking that medicine that I gave you?" his dad asked stopping him.

"Yeah everyday, why?"

"Don't, it'll increase your symptoms."

"Good to know, I'll stop taking them. I've really got to go." Ephram said hugging his dad.

"Everything's going to be fine." his dad promised him as they broke the embrace.

Chapter Four Autumn News

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be." Ephram said sadly walking out the door. As Andy watched Ephram walk slowly to his car his heart broke. He didn't know how he was suppose to watch his little boy get sicker and sicker and not be able to do anything about it. As he shut the door he started to wonder how Ephram was going to handle all that was to come.

"So you were here earlier for the weddings right?" Jacob asked turning to Eugene. "Why come back so fast?" he asked not waiting for an answer for his first question. 'Great they've been here ten minutes and they're already at each others' throats.' Ephram thought sitting down next to Nina with Adam asleep in his arms.

"We were here for the weddings too Jacob." Ruth said giving her husband a 'that's enough' look.

"Ephram, I hear that you and your wife are expecting twins, at least that's what your dad says." Eugene said turning to Ephram in an attempt to change the subject.

Chapter Four Autumn News

"Yeah, we are." Ephram responded throwing his grandfather a thankful look.

"Girls, boys, one of each?" Nonny asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet. We want to be surprised."

"Ephram maybe you should fill them in on the other thing while you're at it." his dad said entering the conversation.

"What thing?" Jacob asked turning to Ephram.

"I have cancer." Ephram said softly and not looking any of his grandparents in the eye.

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" Jacob asked this time to Andy.

"We just found out yesterday."

"What kind?"

"Timely disease." Ephram answered as Adam started to stir.

"Ephram why don't you put Adam in our room, so he can sleep and not be waking up." his dad said justering to the sleeping boy in Ephram's arms.

"I'll be back." Ephram commented standing up to take Adam upstairs.

Chapter Four Autumn News

As the moonlight bathed Adam's face Ephram noticed for the first time just how much Adam looked like Madison. "You know I really should take you to see your mom one of these days. She'd adore you. I love you Adam so, so, much and I'm not going to leave you again, I promise." Ephram said as he settled in next to Adam.

"Andy, Ephram's been up there almost two hours, do you think something happened?" Nina asked nervously when she realized how long it was taking Ephram to put the already asleep boy to bed.

"I don't think anything's wrong, but I'll go cheek." Andy said heading upstairs.

When Andy entered his room, he found Ephram and Adam fast asleep. Seeing this broke Andy's heart, if Ephram couldn't even walk upstairs to put Adam to bed without falling asleep, how was he going to handle everyday tasks as the disease progressed?

Chapter Four Autumn News

Andy quietly walked over and placed a kiss on Ephram and Adam's foreheads before leaving the room. "He's asleep." Andy said as he entered the living room.

"He's asleep? I can't believe he's already so tired, he's only twenty."

"Yeah, but he's sick and he's already so worn out. How is he suppose to live like this? He's such a good kid he doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't. What are you doing?" Nina asked when Andy grabbed his medical bag. "Don't go wake him up, you can sleep in there with him tonight and I'll sleep in Delia's room since she's at Britney's tonight."

"I don't want to wake him up, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I'm going to have him take some medicine to help him sleep more comfortably. After he wakes up I'll put him in Delia's room and I'll just leave Adam with us, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." Nina answered as Andy found what he was looking for and left the room.

Chapter Four Autumn News

When Andy reentered his room he found Ephram throwing up in the trash can, indicating that he didn't have the strength to make to the bathroom. "Ephram." Andy called coming over and placing his hand on Ephram's arm causing him to jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Andy said coming down to Ephram's level.

"You didn't scare me."

"Then why'd you jump?"

"Your hand's cold." Ephram answered as if it were obvious.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked as Ephram struggled to stand up.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I fell asleep. We're going to get going." Ephram said before his legs caved under him and he fell to the ground.

"You can't even stand up, your not going anywhere. Here take these and I'll put you in Delia's bed." Andy said as he helped Ephram to the bed.

"But.." Ephram started to argue, but was interrupted by Andy.

Chapter Four Autumn News

"But nothing you're staying here."

"I'm fine." Ephram responded not willing to give up.

"Ephram!" Ephram noticed something in his dad's voice. A type of pleading that not only broke down his barriers, but his heart as well.

"Okay, I'll stay." Ephram said before taking the pills. "I'm going to go call Amy so she doesn't worry and then I'll come and get Adam."

"You can leave Adam in here if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's tiny he won't take up too much room."

"Oh okay, thanks. I'll talk to you in the morning." Ephram said as he regained his strength and left the room.

"Daddy!" Adam called later that night waking Andy up. "Daddy!"

"Adam, sweetie what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream!"

Chapter Four Autumn News

"Okay, let's go onto the stairs, so we don't wake Nina up." Andy said getting out of bed and picking Adam up.

"I want my daddy!" Adam screamed as Ephram came out of Delia's room.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He had a nightmare. I'm surprised to see you up with all the meds you took."

"They helped with the pain, but I still haven't gotten to sleep. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll take him." Ephram said as he took Adam from his dad's arms.

"If you want you can put Adam in our room afterwards you can."

"Thanks, but I want to put him with me just incase he has another nightmare. Good night dad."

"Good night Ephram." Andy said as Ephram took Adam into Delia's room.


	5. Full of Surprises!

Chapter Five Full Of Surprises

"Happy Thanksgiving dad! Where is everybody?" Ephram asked when he and Adam arrived at his parents' house for dinner and he noticed how empty it was.

"They went to pick Sammy up in Denver. He spent the week with his dad. Hi Adam."

"Hi!" Adam said very softly.

"He's as shy as you were."

"Which means he'll grow out of it." Ephram replied giving his dad a 'you know what I mean' look. " Actually he's just tired he'll perk up." Ephram added helping Adam out of his coat.

Full Of Surprises

"I have something to tell you." Ephram said when Delia, Nina, and Sammy got back. "I might be graduating in the spring."

"That's two years early, isn't?" Nina asked looking at Andy to see his expression.

"Well, yeah it is. I started taking online classes so I could study around work and taking care of this little guy." Ephram replied as Adam ran into his lap. "If I pass my next three exams I'll graduate two years early."

Full Of Surprises

"That's great, right Andy?" Nina asked at the same moment Andy stood up and asked Ephram to follow him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'm so, proud of you. I know I've said this a lot, but I'm going to say it again. You're growing up so fast."

"Why does that upset you?"

"It doesn't, I just mean look at how much you've changed in the last few years."

"I haven't changed that much."

Full Of Surprises

"Okay not so much changed as accomplished. You're a dad, you're married, you've graduated not only from high school, but you're close to graduating from college too." Ephram didn't know how to respond to that and luckily his dad continued and he didn't have to. "My job as a father is pretty much over."

"You're not a father, you're a dad."

"What's the difference?"

"A dad is always there. He's there when you're sick." Ephram said as a wave of nausea hit him. Luckily a moment later it passed.

Full Of Surprises

"A dad's there when your girlfriend breaks up with you, like with Madison and Amy. A father, however, doesn't give a damn about his kids. I promise dad no matter how old I get I'll always be your little boy."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

When Ephram and Adam pulled into the Abbott's driveway later that night Adam was fast asleep, which was surprising because he was awake a minute before hand.

Full Of Surprises

Ephram didn't know how Adam could fall asleep so fast, but decided that it didn't matter because Everwood was a quiet town. Because of this fact Ephram saw no harm in letting Adam sleep. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Amy are you ready?" Ephram asked as he entered the room with Bright to find the entire Abbott family.

"You know Ephram, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks Mrs. Abbott, but Adam's asleep in the car, so I have to go."

"You can put Adam upstairs, I'm sure it's a lot warmer than the car." Bright sniggered.

Full Of Surprises

"The heat's on Bright and I would stay, but going to my dad's is already starting to take it's toll on me. Amy, I can come back and pick you up if you're not ready."

"We still haven't eaten, see compared to your family we don't eat at five. I'll bring her home." Bright teased.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Ephram said as he left.

"What did that mean, 'going to my dad's is already starting to take it's toll on me'?" Harold asked Amy as the door shut.

Full Of Surprises

"Ephram has Timely disease, so one day he can feel great and the next he can feel like crap."

"That's a really fast progressing cancer I hope he knows how serious that is." Harold said showing concern for his son in-law for the first time.


	6. New Beginnings!

Chapter Six New Beginnings

When Valentine's Day rolled around Andy and Nina volunteered to watch Adam so Amy and Ephram could go out with Bright and Hannah before the twins were born. Half way through the dinner Amy's water broke and she had to be taken to the hospital. On the way Hannah and Bright helped Ephram out by getting a hold of his parents and Amy and Bright's parents.

By the time their parents got there Amy had already had the twins and Ephram, Hannah, and Bright were waiting for them. "So boys, girls, one of each?" asked Nina.

Full Of Surprises

"We have a daughter and another son." Ephram answered as Nina hugged him.

"What are their names?" Harold asked coming over and sitting down.

"Tyler James and Jennafer Ann."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's great for having a premature labor with twins, she wants to see you. She's in that room there." Ephram answered pointing to a door down the hall.

Full Of Surprises

"Congratulations!" Andy said once he was alone with Ephram.

"Thanks dad."

"Daddy!" Adam yelled as he ran out of Amy's room and attached himself to Ephram's leg. Ephram picked him up and held him close.

"Hey baby, are you having fun with your grandparents?"

"Yeah! Guess what, I saw the twins!"

"You did? You didn't touch them with those dirty hands did you?" Ephram asked jokingly as he started to wipe Adam's hands. As he watched this Andy knew that somehow, someway his son and Amy would make the whole being in school, being sick, and having three young children at home thing work.


	7. Good News!

Chapter Seven Good News

It was almost May and Ephram and Amy couldn't believe how fast the twins have grown in the last three months. They had already out grown all of their clothes, so Ephram and Amy had to buy all new. The twins definitely weren't the small, fragile babies that they brought home from the hospital.

Amy and Ephram finally got to bed around eleven o'clock and around midnight Ephram woke Amy up for the fifth night in a row by sleep talking.

Good News

", I was wondering if Ephram's ever talked in his sleep before?" Amy asked as she came into her father in laws' office.

"Ephram only sleep talks when he's feeling really guilty about something. For awhile after his mom died, he thought that if he didn't have a recital she'd still be alive he talked in his sleep for months after that."

"Okay, well I was just wondering. I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

"Hey Amy when you get home can you give Ephram this and tell him to think about it?" Andy asked holding out a folder for Amy.

"Yeah, of course." Amy said taking the folder and leaving the room.

Good News

The folder contained everything Ephram would need to know about Timely Disease. He didn't really pay attention to any of this until he came across something on an operation that slowed the spreading of the disease.

After reading this Ephram got his keys and drove to his parents' house. "Hey dad, did you read this?" Ephram asked holding up the folder.

"Yeah I did, are you thinking about it?"

Good News

"Yeah, I'm going to do it."

"Are you sure? You didn't think long."

"yeah, I'm tired of not being able to do things with my family because I'm sick half the weak. I want to feel like a part of this family again."

"Sick or not you'll always be apart of this family."

"Promise? What happens when I'm so sick that I'm living in the hospital? Are you really willing to go through that?"

"Of course I don't want that to happen and think that if you can prevent it you should, but if you can't I'll be there for you."

Good News

"I need to do this."

"Andy, don't you have something to tell him?" Nina asked heading upstairs.

"Did you?" Ephram asked sitting down.

"Nina and I are having a baby!""Wow, congratulations!"

"Thank you, you know it's weird my youngest will be younger than my grandkids."

"Well hopefully not all of them, but I know what you mean Adam, Jenny, and TJ will all be older than their aunt or uncle. I should probably get back to Amy, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Andy said as Ephram left.

Good News

"How's Ephram doing?" Harold asked the following day when the two where at lunch.

"Good, he's having an operation to slow the spreading of the cancer a little."

"That's great, maybe he can relax a little after that."

"I guess." Andy said with a hint of distraction in his voice. Harold knew something was bothering him. Something perhaps he refused to tell Ephram or maybe he didn't know how.

"What's wrong?""I don't think It's a good idea."

Good News

"Why not?" Harold couldn't believe that Andy of all people didn't approve. The man could practically be called over protective.

"I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong." Andy said telling Harold all he needed to work with.

"Nothing will go wrong, he's a strong kid."

When Ephram checked his mail on Thursday he came across the results from his exams, which surprised him and Amy both.

Good News

"I passed with all a's!" Ephram said as he read the list of grades.

"I knew you'd pass. It says here that you're the valedictorian which means you're going to give the speech."

"I've never been good at talking in front of people."

"I know I was at our wedding rehearsal remember." Amy said teasing. She started to think back to that day Ephram said was so nervous the words wouldn't come out. "Well, I'd tell your dad and then if you want I'll help you with that speech."

Good News

So Ephram went to his dad's office to invite him to his graduation. "Hey dad, I've got something for you." Ephram said handing his dad an invitation to his graduation.

"You're graduating and you're the valedictorian? That's great!"

"You're coming right?"

"It's your college graduation I wouldn't miss that for the world especially since I didn't get to see you graduate from high school."

"Yeah sorry."

"I was just kidding, I'll be there."

"Great, now all I have to do is write a speech."

"You'll think of something."

Good News

A month later Ephram was getting ready for his college graduation going over and over his speech in his mind "How are you feeling?" his dad asked coming in and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"A little nervous, I can't believe I have to talk in front of everyone."

"You'll do fine. I'm so proud of you and your mom would have been too."

"I just wish she could have been here too. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you and Nina are going to be there, it's just…"

Good News

"You miss your mom. I get it, she was so involved in your life."

"Do you still care about her?"

"Of course I do, she's the mother of my children, we loved each other. I wish she could be here to see here to see our little boy all grown up and married. She would have loved to see how you turned out."

"I wish she could've seen Adam, Jenny, and TJ. She would have fallen in love with them."

"Yeah, she would have, but she's looking down on all of you. We should go or you're going to be late for your own graduation."

Good News

Ephram was really nervous when he walked up to the podium to give his speech. He didn't want to mess up in front of his whole family. As he started his speech Ephram felt his mother's presence as he willed himself not to mess up.

The next moment he was standing in line for his diploma. When they called his name he couldn't help, but see himself falling, but thankfully he didn't because that would have been really embarrassing.

Good News

"Way to go." Andy congratulated as he hugged Ephram after the ceremony.

"Thanks! Come here daddy's boy." Ephram said taking TJ out of his dad's arms.

"How does it feel to be a college grad?" Amy asked coming up behind them.

"I'm glad that finals are over."

"I'm sure you are." Amy said sniggering.

"Now the real challenge begins, finding a job." Ephram said walking to the car.


	8. Bad News!

Chapter Eight Bad News:

Ephram found a job at the high school, which just so happened to be the school Delia was going to be attending, in the following months.

"Ephram, what are you doing here?" Delia asked when they bumped into each other on the first day of school.

"I'm the new part time music teacher."

"Part time?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching the kid that is playing the piano piece in the next ballet recital. I don't work all day, which is good because I won't be away from the kids that much. So it all kind of works out."

Bad News:

"I'm glad you're here, even though it might make me a laughing stock having my brother teaching here. I don't care." Delia teased.

"Thanks, I think."

"Are you okay?" Delia asked hearing the lack of emotion in her brother's voice.

"I just feel a little guilty about leaving the kids this morning."

"Just postpone working until they're older."

"We need the money. I'll be fine." Ephram reassured as the bell rang.

"Okay, if you say so." Delia said heading into her class.

Bad News:

The following day Ephram was driving to the hospital when his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, where are you?" his dad asked from the other line.

"I have an appointment at the hospital and I forgot about the one with ." Ephram added realizing what day it was.

"Yeah, you did."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"You just did, you're on speaker." Harold said after coming into the room and catching the last part of the conversation.

Bad News:

"What's the appointment for, nothing serious is it?" asked Andy.

"Oh no it's for tests to make sure I'm able to go through with the operation next week." Ephram said as a car tried to come into his lane. "That guy's going to kill someone." at that moment Andy and Harold heard tire's screeching and the sound of metal hitting metal. This of course scared Andy. "Ephram?!" After only hearing a response in the form of Ephram gasping for breath, Andy and Harold called an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Bad News:

When Ephram got out of the exam room Harold went in to see him while Andy stayed in the hall. Harold tried, but he couldn't convince Andy to come in and see Ephram too.

Eventually Andy went in and sat by Ephram's side and even though Ephram was still alive, seeing him was still difficult. Ephram had a concussion, a bruised spine, and a broken arm, but the police explained that it could've been a lot worse.

Bad News:

It was around ten the next morning when Ephram finally woke up. He had woken up during the night, but drifted back to sleep because of all the medicine he was on. When Ephram didn't seem to know who he was or where he was Andy decided to take it slow to make sure Ephram didn't get scared. "Ephram, do you know who I am?"

"No!" Ephram responded leaning as far away from Andy as possible.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Of course, you just said my name was Ephram."

Bad News:

"Yeah, I did. I shouldn't have told you that. Do you know how old you are?"

"Fifteen?" Andy didn't like the fact that Ephram not only got the answer wrong, but the fact that his answer came out as a question.

"No, you're twenty." at this point Ephram started to fall back asleep so Andy took the opportunity to go talk to Delia. To his surprise his in-laws were sitting with her. "How did you know we were here?"

"Delia called us. How is he?" Ruth asked anxiously.

"He's awake, but his memory is gone."

"What makes you say that?" Ruth asked coming over to Andy. "I mean he wouldn't be talking yet would he?"

Bad News:

"He doesn't know who he is. He also thinks he's fifteen.""How did this happen?"

"A car came swerving into his lane."

"What's going to happen during his recovery?"

"We'll have to try and jog his memory and he'll have to be very careful not to hit his head for awhile."

"And what's going to happen while he's still out of it?"

"We'll have to be gentle with him because strangers around him all the time and asking him a lot of questions could scare him."

Bad News:

"We'll be gentle. When can we see him?"

"Well, you can see him now, but he was falling asleep when I left."

"We don't mind we'll wait for him to wake up. We just want to be with him." Ruth said as she, Jacob, Andy, and Delia walked to Ephram's room.

They all had to reintroduce themselves everyday because Ephram had short term memory loss and amnesia, so he forgot everything at the end of the day. It was as if his mind emptied itself while he slept.

Bad News:

"Hi Ephram! Are you feeling alright today?" Andy asked as he entered Ephram's room a couple days later.

"Do I even know who you are?" Ephram asked sounding completely lost. At these words Amy and Delia left the room in tears.

"I'm your dad Ephram."

"You are? Then can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will, baby." Andy said as he pulled the blanket up to cover Ephram's chest.

Bad News:

Later that afternoon Delia was in the waiting room when her grandparents started to talk about what would happen if Ephram didn't get any better or worse. "Daddy will get better won't he?" Adam asked when he and Andy came in and caught the end of the conversation.

"Of course he will, why don't you go in with Amy." Andy said putting Adam down. "Why would you say something like that?" Andy asked turning to his in-laws.

"Look, no one wants to, but we have to consider the possibility that we may lose Ephram." Jacob said grabbing Ruth's hand.

"I can't, he's my baby." even the thought of losing Ephram scared Andy.

Bad News:

Around ten the next morning Ephram woke up and finally realized where he was. He didn't know why he was in the hospital, but he did know that his arm, back, and head hurt. When he looked over he saw his dad asleep in the chair next to the bed. His dad's hand laid over his own in a comforting motion, though it was hard to say who needed the comfort the most him or his dad was hard to say. Ephram put his free hand on his dad's causing him to wake up.

Bad News:

"Go get some sleep dad!" Ephram said quietly and gently.

"Ephram, what did you just call me?" his dad asked suddenly quite alert.

"Uh, dad, I've been calling you that since I could talk."

"Oh thank God!" his dad said hugging him a little too hard.

"Dad, can you loosen your grip a little?"

"Sorry." his dad said letting him go.

"What happened?"

"You were hit by car and lost your memory."

"How long was I out of it?"

Bad News:

"Not long, about a week." actually it was five days, six hours, and twenty eight minutes, but Andy didn't want to admit that he was keeping track.

"Dad, I love you." Ephram said softly as he drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too so so much." Andy said kissing Ephram on the forehead.


	9. Fatherhood!

Chapter Nine Fatherhood:

Ephram was in the hospital over the next few days and when he finally came home he was the same guy everybody knew and loved, but he was different. They all noticed that, but they didn't know how. He was feeling so much better after sleeping in his own bed that he actually went to work the next day.

After school ended on Friday Ephram met up with Delia outside of the office to take her home. "Mr. Brown, can I talk to you for a minute?" Principal Ackerman asked as he came over to Ephram and Delia.

Fatherhood:

"Sure, Delia I'll be right back."

"Mr. Brown we received your application for the placement of the English teacher. I'm pleased to tell you that we would like to hire you as our new English teacher."

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman." Ephram said as the two walked back over to Delia. "Delia you ready?"

"Yeah see you Monday principal Ackerman."

"See you Monday Delia."

When Ephram and Delia got to her house they were surprised to see that their dad was already home.

Fatherhood:

"Did you get fired?" Delia asked thinking that had to be the reason that Ephram was so quiet.

"No, I got a new job teaching English." Ephram answered getting out of the car. Their dad always picked the kids up on Fridays so if he was here they had to be too. By the time Ephram got to the porch he had to sit down and catch his breath. "This sucks, why does walking to the porch make me lose breath?"

"Because your sick."

"Thanks for reminding me!"

Fatherhood:

"Dad says you'll get better. You'll start to walk without losing your breath." Delia said sitting down and placing her head on his shoulder. Ephram was getting a headache and he could hardly breath so he didn't really feel like hanging around to talk.

A couple minutes later their dad came out to check the mail with a crying Jenny. After seven months Ephram learned how to tell which cry it was and hearing it made him snap into father mode instantly.

Fatherhood:

"Hey dad, I'll take her." Ephram said as he held out his arms so his dad could hand him Jenny.

"Are you okay Ephram?" Andy asked checking Ephram's head. "You don't feel hot."

"It's nothing, my breath's already back and the headache's not that bad, Dad I got a job."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Still teach, only English instead."

"What inspired this? I thought you were going to teach music."

"I was and I might start tutoring on the side. They didn't have any permanent music spots open, but they did have an English spot open and I love to write so I applied for that instead of waiting around for music spots to open up."

"That's great Ephram congratulations."

Fatherhood:

"Thanks, I should get going I have to get Jenny and TJ home." Ephram said as Delia came out carrying TJ.

"Yeah you should, talk to you later."

"Bye." Ephram said carrying the twins to the car.

Later that night Ephram brought the kids over to his parents' house for dinner so they could tell him their news. "Hey dad didn't you and Nina go and see if the baby's healthy or not?" Ephram asked when he entered the kitchen to find his dad cooking.

"Yes we did, it's healthy and speaking of the baby I wanted to tell you something." his dad answered as he put the twins in the playpen.

Fatherhood:

"Okay what's up?"

"We're moving.""Moving? Where?"

"To a bigger house a couple streets over."

"So you're not moving away from Everwood?"

"No of course not. Do you really think that we would leave while you're still sick not to mention hurt from that accident?""No I know you wouldn't. So did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" Ephram asked because he was just dying to know if he wash going to have a baby sister or brother.

"We don't know yet, but we have names picked out."

"What are they?"

"Nathen Daniel and Lilian Elizabeth."

Fatherhood:

"I like those. What do you want?" Ephram asked grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

"I'd be happy either way, but I guess if I had to chose I'd want a … girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Because that way we'd have two of each." his dad replied putting his arm around Ephram's shoulder.


	10. Surgeries & New Additions!

Chapter Ten New Beginnings:

When Andy and Nina found out the sex of the baby on Tuesday he was surprised to find out that it was twin girls, Nina, however, was thrilled.

That night they got Amy and Ephram to come over so they could tell them, Delia, and Sam the incredible news together. "Say hi to grandpa." Ephram said to TJ as he took him out of his car seat and handed him to his dad.

"And you can say hi to grandma." Amy said to Jenny as she handed her to Nina.

New Beginnings:

"What's wrong dad?" Ephram asked as he sat down next to Delia and Sammy.

"Nothing, why do you automatically assume something's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"We just wanted to tell all of you the sex of the baby together."

"It's twins and they're girls." Nina said as she rocked Jenny.

"We're going to have two new sisters?" Sam asked excitedly.

"How did they miss the fact that it was twins?" Ephram asked surprised.

"One was hiding and their heartbeats were perfectly in lined which isn't uncommon in twins."

New Beginnings:

"What are their names?" Delia asked sounding a little upset.

"Lilian Elizabeth and Lucy Abbigal."

"Congratulations!" Ephram said standing up and hugging his dad as Sam hugged his mom. "I'll talk to you two later, but I have to get to physical therapy."

"Alright, good luck." Andy said as Ephram headed towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Ephram said heading out the door.

The next Ephram went in for the Timely disease operation.

New Beginnings:

When he woke up he was surprised to see his dad there with the twins due at anytime. "Hey dad." he said softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just had experimental surgery."

"Well, you should feel better from now on, but since it was part of an experiment there's no way of telling what symptoms you'll have." Andy said in one breath.

"Dad, breath. I know all of that, but if it works it'll be worth it."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll find another treatment and another until one works."

New Beginnings:

"Hey dad, shouldn't you be with Nina just incase she goes into labor?"

"She already had the twins." his dad said grabbing a baby and bringing it over to the bed.

"They're adorable!" Ephram said as his dad handed him the baby. "Which one's which?"

"The one your holding is Lily and the one Delia is holding is Lucy." as Andy watched Ephram and Delia with Lily and Lucy he knew that somehow everything was going to be okay.


	11. Four Years Later!

Chapter Eleven Four Years Later:

Since the kids were at his in-law's and Amy was at work Ephram was alone for the night, that was until Harold called him and told him to meet him and Rose at the hospital. Ephram's mind automatically jumped to his three kids.

When Ephram got to the hospital he found his in-laws sitting with the twins in the waiting room. "What happened?"

"He collapsed." Ephram didn't have time to think about this before the doctor came up to them.

Four Years Later:

"Mr. Brown your son has Timely disease. He's in critical condition right now. I know you don't want to think about this, but Timely disease is heredity, you should get tested." as the doctor finished his name was paged over the intercom. "I have to go, but you'll be able to see him in a little while."

As the doctor left Ephram turned to the Abbotts. "I can't believe I made Adam sick. He can't handle this."

"Ephram he's your son. He's as strong as you are. He's going to be alright."

Four Years Later:

"There's no point in all of us staying. I don't want to keep you guys here all night, so you guys should go home and get some rest. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Do you want us to take the twins?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Harold asked putting his arm around Ephram's shoulder.

"My dad's on his way, so I won't be alone for long, but I'll be fine."

"Okay we'll talk to you tomorrow." Rose said as she and Harold got up to leave.

Four Years Later:

After the Abbotts left Adam's doctor came over to talk to Ephram more. "Mr. Brown we need to test you to see if you have Timely disease. If you would follow nurse Carissa she'll get you ready for the test."

"I don't need a test. I was diagnosed with the disease five years ago."

"Oh, well then you're free to go in to see Adam. He's in room 306, but first I have to ask you a question." the doctor said as the two walked down the hall.

Four Years Later:

"Your son has a seventeen percent chance of coming out of this. Odds are he's not going to be able to leave the hospital for the rest of his life or at best he'll be in and out."

"You want me to pull the plug?"

"At this point I think it would be for the best. I don't think he'll be able to live without the machines." the doctor finished as they stopped in front of Adam's room. 

Four Years Later:

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Take your time." the doctor said before leaving.

Once alone Ephram went in to be with Adam. It broke his heart to see his little boy lying motionless and hooked up to a bunch of wires, tubes, and machines. After seeing this Ephram broke down crying. "Ephram?" a voice called two hours later waking him up.

Four Years Later:

"Dad? What time is it?" Ephram asked glancing at his watch. "I can't believe I fell asleep." Ephram said wiping the sweat and tears off his face.

"Well you haven't been feeling well lately and add this stress, it's no wonder you fell asleep. What's wrong with him?" 

"He has Timely disease. He's so sweet, he doesn't deserve this." Ephram said as his dad came over and sat down next to him.

"Neither do you."

"He's dying. I found out after the Abbotts left. I have to decide rather to pull the plug or not."

Four Years Later:

"Are you going to?" his dad asked as he leaned against him.

"I don't know, what should I do?"

"I don't know." his dad answered wiping a the hair out of his face. "Did they give you a percentage because that could tell you if he's going to suffer or not."

"The doctor said seventeen percent and that he would spend the rest of his life here because he wouldn't be able to survive without the machines. Which means I should say goodbye now right?"

"Are you sure?"

Four Years Later:

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Could you go get his doctor?"

"Sure." his dad said getting up. "I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay?'

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ephram answered as his dad placed a kiss on his forehead.

A couple minutes later his dad came back in with the doctor. "Have you decided on what you want to do Mr. Brown?"

"Pull the plug."

"Alright in that case I have a form that I need you to sign and I'll get started." Ephram signed the form and then watched as Adam's wires and tubes were detached.

Four Years Later:

Andy held Ephram close ready to comfort him when it was over. The doctor took the tube out of Adam's mouth and Adam took his last breath.

For the following weeks Ephram was rarely seen. He barely ate, he barely slept, and he was sick almost twenty four-seven. His dad and Nina only knew one way to help him a family meeting. When Ephram came over to his dad's one night after work he was surprised to see both Nina and his dad waiting for him.

Four Years Later:

"What's going on?" Ephram asked stepping into the room.

"We're worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me Dad." 

"Ephram we know that you haven't been eating or sleeping lately."

"So?"

"We know that your upset about Adam, but starving yourself is not the answer his dad said gently.

"Then what is?"

"What? Ephram let's go into the other room and talk, okay?" his dad asked standing up.

Four Years Later:

"What did that mean Ephram?" Andy asked once they were alone.

"I should be dead right now, I killed my son!"

"You didn't kill him."

"I told them to pull the plug, I might as well be responsible, no I was responsible for him. You know what I'm just going to go."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ephram said leaving.

Four Years Later:

On the way home Ephram's cell phone rang for the fourth time and instead of ignoring it again, Ephram decided to answer it. "Hello?""Hey I've been trying to get a hold of you." Amy said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Sorry, I was at my dad's."

"It's okay, so guess what, I went to my dad's office today and I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant? But that's impossible we were careful."

Four Years Later:

"Yeah we were and we were careful with the twins too." Amy said as she started carrying in the groceries.

"Yeah we were. Well, this is great. We're going to have another baby." Ephram said as he pulled into the nursery school parking lot.

"Maybe we'll have another girl, that way we'll have two of each."

"Yeah maybe. I can't wait to tell my dad."

"Isn't he going to be at the dinner?"

Four Years Later:

"Yeah I thought we could tell our families tonight."

"Alright, then I'll just meet you at the diner."

About half an hour later the whole family was eating dinner together at Sam's. "We've got great news. I'm pregnant." Amy said as the family ate their dessert. Amy and Ephram decided that waiting until dessert would be better then telling their news right off the bat. 

"Wow, I didn't know you guys wanted another baby."

Four Years Later:

"We didn't, it was sort of a surprise. Hey Dad can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure." his dad answered standing up and following Ephram outside. "Are you happy about this?"

"I don't know, I thought I was. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we're having another baby, but it hurts."

"Why?"

"I kind of feel like we're replacing Adam."

"You don't have to replace him if you don't want to."

"I know, it's just too soon."

Four Years Later:

"Maybe you should talk to Amy about this. I think she would want to know that you're having doubts."

"I'll talk to her later."

Ephram was excited and nervous about the new baby, but his dad was right the new baby didn't mean that he had to get over Adam. He doubted that he'd ever get over Adam, but he knew one thing for sure the new baby wasn't going to replace him.


	12. Expecting!

Chapter Twelve Expecting:

When Delia and her boyfriend, Greg Anderson, were out on a date four months later he surprised her with an unexpected question. "Delia Brown, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she answered as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Wait till your family hears."

"I hope they're happy about this." Delia said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"And if they're not?"

"We'll still get married, just without them." Delia promised giving Greg a long passionate kiss.

Expecting:

When Amy and Ephram came over for dinner the following week Delia decided to tell everyone her and Greg's good news. "Greg and I are getting married!" She announced as everyone finished eating bringing the table to a complete silence.

"She's engaged, I can't believe it. My children are all grown up." Andy said as he and Ephram washed the dishes later that night.

"You still have Lily and Lucy." Ephram reminded him as he dried a cup.

Expecting:

"Delia and I might be grown up, but we're not going anywhere. She's glowing isn't she?" Ephram asked as he placed the cup in the cabinet.

"Yeah, she is." Andy said thinking about how grown up Ephram and Delia were.

Later that week when Ephram checked the mail he came upon a surprising invite. "Amy do we know anyone who's engaged?"

"The only engaged couple we know is Delia and Greg."

Expecting:

"That's exactly who it's from."

"They sure picked a date fast." Amy commented reading the invitation. "Did you read this last part?"

"Yeah, the question is do I respect her wishes or tell my dad?"

"I don't know.""I think I should tell him she'll hate me, but he should know when his oldest daughter is getting married. I'm also leaning against not telling him because I don't want to ruin her trust." Ephram defiantly had a lot to think about.

Expecting:

The next week Ephram and Amy went to his dad's office for her monthly check up, so he decided he had to tell him about Delia. Now the question was how he was going to tell his dad that his own daughter didn't want him to walk him down the aisle? "Did your dad tell you what you're having last time?" Andy asked as he did the ultra sound.

"Well we were hoping for a girl, so we'd have two of each. Why? Is it a boy, because we'd be happy either way." Amy said looking at the picture.

Expecting:

"No, that's not what I meant. You guys are having …..wow, you guys are having triplets."

"Triplets as in three babies at once?" Ephram asked shocked.

"Yep, do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yeah we want to know." Amy said grabbing Ephram's hand.

"They're all girls, so I guess you got your wish." Andy said as he printed out the picture. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dad! Amy can we have a minute alone?"

Expecting:

"Sure, I'll go show my dad the picture." Amy said heading out the door.

"Three girls, you two are going to be busy." Andy said as the door shut. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing for the first time that Ephram was shaking.

"I made Adam sick, what if I made them sick too?" Ephram asked breaking down in tears. The disease made him an emotional wreck and it showed.

"Ephram, Timely disease is heredity, yes, but only in males. You're actually lucky they're all girls."

Expecting:

"Only males can get it? Are you absolutely sure because this is a rarely heard of disease?"

"I'm sure, I don't know why, but females can't get it. So now all you have to worry about is how you're going to handle three infants."

"Six kids, I'm not old enough for that."

"Well it's only because you and Amy have a thing for multiples."

"Yeah I guess we do. Please tell me you have had the test for Timely disease."

Expecting:

"I took a blood test when I had that bleeding ulcer awhile back. It didn't show anything."

"But did you have the actual Timely disease test?"

"No, but I'll take it if you need me to."

"Thanks, hey Dad I have to tell you something. Delia's getting married in three weeks."

"She's getting married already?"

"Yeah, she told me not to tell you, but I couldn't not tell you. Maybe you should talk to her, I don't know what to say."

"We'll talk eventually." Andy said hurt that Delia would feel that way.

"Okay, well I love you and I'll talk to you later Dad." Ephram said leaving.

Expecting:

Delia and Greg's wedding was small, but intimate. The only thing missing was Andy walking her down the aisle. "Congratulations!" Ephram said coming up to Delia and Greg at the reception.

"Thanks and thanks for coming Ephram."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss my little sister's wedding for anything. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Delia told Greg before she kissed him and got up.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she and Ephram were alone.

"Why didn't you invite dad?"

Expecting:

"He didn't seem like he even cared about Greg and me getting married."

"He's happy for you, but you're his baby."

"Lily, Lucy, and Sam are all younger than me."

"Yeah, but you're his and mom's youngest so you'll always have a special place in his heart."

"We're not talking Ephram, you know how that is."

"Yeah I do, look all I'm saying is that you were his first daughter to get married and he wasn't there. You hurt him Delia." Ephram said leaving the room.


	13. Three New Little Angels!

Chapter Thirteen:

Three New Little Angels:

The triplets were due at the end of March, so Amy was scheduled to go on bed rest the last week of February. So Amy and Ephram decided to use this time to go out with Hannah and Bright one more time before the blessed event occurred.

During the dinner Amy's water broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital. "Anyone sensing a theme here? We were out a dinner when Amy went into labor with the twins."

"Not funny Bright!" Hannah scolded as Ephram entered the room.

Three New Little Angels:

"Maybe it's just you Bright. I can't believe that this happening again."

"Why are you out here?"

"The hospital doesn't allow unauthorized personals in an emergency c section."

"Emergency?"

"Yeah she's premature and it's triplets. Plus we were informed by your dad at the last appointment that one of the babies is in a dangerous position, so she has three strikes against her." Ephram said starting to get nervous.

"Did you call your dad and our parents?"

"Yeah, they're on their way."

Three New Little Angels:

About half an hour later their parents arrived and the doctor came out to update them on Amy's condition. "Mr. Brown your wife just gave birth to three baby girls. Unfortunately she didn't make it, I'm sorry."

Andy came over to try and comfort Ephram, but he just pushed him away and left the room. Ephram couldn't be around anyone at that moment and what made it worse was turning the corner and ending up standing in front of the nursery. This was exactly where Andy found him a couple minutes later.

Three New Little Angels:

"Ephram…" Andy began coming up behind him.

"Dad, I…" Ephram said as tears started to pour.

"You don't have to say anything Ephram."

"Why did this happen?" Ephram asked turning his attention to his dad.

"I don't know, but you're going to have to be strong for your kids."

"Yeah I guess. Will you come with me to do this paperwork?"

"Of course I will."

Three New Little Angels:

Later that night after a bunch of paperwork, Ephram and Andy finally left the front desk. "What names did you pick?" Rose asked as they came back over to the group.

"Well Amy and I only picked first names, so I was on my own for middle names."

"You guys didn't pick out middle names?" Harold asked handing Rose a cup of coffee.

"No we had a hard time finding middle names we liked."

Three New Little Angels:

"What names did you pick?"

"Alison Ames, Cassen Harper, and Kayla Julie."

"Those are pretty." Rose commented giving Ephram a smile. "They're after Amy, Irv, and your mother aren't they?"

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else so I just named them after family members that have passed away."

"Are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Nina asked referring to the baby in her arms. "Come on it'll make you fell better." Nina added not waiting for an answer and handing Ephram the baby she was holding.

Three New Little Angels:

After holding Kayla, Ephram had a hard time blaming the babies for Amy's death.

Because of the triplets and twins crying in the middle of the night, Ephram didn't have much sleep in between bringing the babies home and Amy's funeral. It was only two days, but forty eight hours without any sleep can take it's toll. So by the time the funeral came around Ephram was sleepy, upset, cranky, and physically sick.

Three New Little Angels:

"Hey how are you doing?" Andy asked as Ephram entered the church with Alison, Cassen, and Kayla.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Ephram snapped. "I'm sorry." Ephram added before heading to the bathroom.

"Can you two watch them for a minute?" Andy asked coming over to Bright and Hannah.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Andy entered the bathroom to find Ephram on the floor. "Are you feeling okay, I mean physically?" Andy asked noticing the bags under Ephram's eyes for the first time.

"Not really, I spent the entire morning throwing up." Ephram answered before getting sick again.

Three New Little Angels:

After the service people were invited to the Abbotts' house to pay their respects. While he stood in his in-laws' house Ephram couldn't help, but think about all the times he and Amy shared in this house.

His reminiscing, however, was cut short by Alison crying. A moment later Kayla and Cassen joined in the crying. As Andy watched Ephram with them, he felt sorry for him. Alison, Cassen, and Kayla seemed to take turns crying whenever Ephram was at his weakest.

Three New Little Angels:

"You need help Ephram?" Andy asked coming over to Ephram, who was now trying to feed all three babies at once.

"I'm going to lose it Dad. I can't handle five kids on my own."

"You're not alone Ephram, you have help."

"Thanks Dad!" Ephram said as he got up to hug him.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

"Ephram, I'm sorry." Delia said coming up behind Ephram and their dad.

"Thanks Delia."

"Who are these feisty little girls?" Delia asked referring to Ali, Cassie, and Kay.

Three New Little Angels:

"They're your nieces Alison, Cassen, and Kayla."

"They're adorable and now that I have a place I'll be able to see them more."

"You have a house? Where?"

"Apartment, but it's in Denver so you'll be able to visit more often."

"I have five kids, I won't be traveling even if I wanted to."

"Five? The triplets and the twins make five and Adam makes six."

"Actually Adam died about ten months ago."

"I'm so sorry! What happened?"

Three New Little Angels:

"He ended up with Timely and lost the fight."

"Hey kiddo." Andy greeted attempting to change the subject after seeing the effect the current one had on his son.

"Hey Dad. How's Lily and Lucy?" Delia asked playing along.

"Why don't you ask them yourself, their coming this way." as Andy said this two little girls with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in the room.

"Delia!" Lily and Lucy exclaimed as they ran into Delia's arms.

"Delia don't talk about Amy in front of Ephram, he doesn't like it." Lily said oblivious to the fact that Ephram was standing right there.

"Lilian Elizabeth!" Andy scolded as he fed Cassie.

Three New Little Angels:

"It's okay, she's just trying to help." Ephram commented feeding Ali. It was nice to have his family at the funeral and wake because Ephram really needed the support. If only he knew just how much he'd need them afterwards.


	14. A Family's Bond!

Chapter Fourteen:

A Family's Bond:

Over the next few weeks Ephram sees that life after Amy's death stays the same for some and completely change for others.

Ephram was probably the most affected. His heart just couldn't handle losing Amy right after Adam. He was even starting to wonder if he was bad luck. He had already lost his mom, a family friend, his son, and now his wife. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger, which is why he started avoiding his family immediately following the wake.

A Family's Bond:

His in-laws thought he was having a nervous breakdown. Andy and Nina, however, refused to believe that he was that unstable.

Monday night Andy and Nina decided to go check on Ephram. When they got to Ephram's they were welcomed by an unfamiliar quiet. Jenny and TJ were normally playing outside, but the house seemed still. Nina and Andy were starting to wonder if Ephram was even home, but when they saw both cars they knew that he had to be here.

A Family's Bond:

When they entered the house they found Jenny and TJ playing in the living room. "Jenny, TJ, where's your daddy?" Andy asked coming into the room.

"In the nursery with the babies." Jenny and TJ responded at the same time. "Can we spend the night?"

"I'll ask your daddy."

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with him." Nina said as she and Andy headed to the nursery.

"I need to know if he's okay. Something's not right. He's not answering his phone, no matter who calls him that's not like Ephram."

A Family's Bond:

When Andy and Nina got to the nursery they found Ephram feeding Kayla. "Hey Ephram."

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"We were just wondering what was going on."

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Ephram Mathew Brown!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Ephram said giving in. He knew that when his dad used his full name he meant business and Ephram really didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Protect us? From what?"

A Family's Bond:

"Me." Ephram answered as Kayla stopped eating.

"You? What? Why?"

"Because I'm bad luck. I hurt everyone I get close to and they end up dying. Look at Mom, Irv, Adam, and Amy. What's the one thing they all had in common? I don't want to hurt or worse lose you guys."

"Ephram nothing's going to happen to us."

"You don't know that."

"There's more than one way to hurt someone, ignoring them for one."

"I never thought of that." Ephram responded putting Kayla to bed. "I'll stop ignoring you."

A Family's Bond:

"Thank you, now TJ and Jenny wanted to know if they can spend the night."

"I guess they haven't seen you in awhile have they? Sure if you don't mind."

"No of course not, we were actually wondering if we could have Ali, Cassie, and Kay too."

"I guess it'll be okay if you can handle it. This way you can spend sometime with your new granddaughters."

"Exactly, so how have you been feeling lately?"

"Alright, I guess. I'm starting chemo on Wednesday."

"You're starting chemo? It's getting worse?"

A Family's Bond:

"It spread so the doctor wants me to start the chemo right away. It's just a precaution."

"It spread? Nina could you give us a minute alone please?" Andy asked turning to his wife who was still standing by the door.

"Sure." Nina answered leaving the room.

"I know you're mad, but please don't yell at me here. I don't want Ali, Cassie, and Kay to wake up."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. Why didn't you tell me when you found out about it spreading?"

"I thought that since I felt fine that there was nothing to worry about."

"Your sick, there's always something to worry about."

A Family's Bond:

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can I show you something?"

"Yeah, of course." Andy said as Ephram lifted his shirt a little. To Andy's horror there was a big bruise on Ephram's stomach.

"It showed up a couple of days ago when I hit a door knob. I thought that's where it came from, but it's spreading so it can't be." all of a sudden Ephram started to feel a burning sensation in his stomach. "Dad something doesn't feel right." he added right before collapsing.

Andy drove Ephram to the hospital and waited as the doctors tried to save his son. After he received word on Ephram he went to call Nina and fill her in.

A Family's Bond:

"How's Ephram?" Nina asked not even waiting for Andy to say something.

"How?"

"Caller id." Nina interrupted.

"Oh right, well the doctors found out what caused him to collapse and the bruise."

"What's causing it?"

"He has stomach cancer."

"Can he fight two cancers?" Nina asked starting to get worried.

A Family's Bond:

"Where's Daddy?" Jenny asked coming into the room.

"He's … hold on Baby. Jenny wants to know where Ephram is, what should I say?" Nina asked as Jenny sat down.

"Just tell her that Ephram's with me."

"Your daddy is with grandpa." Nina told Jenny reassuringly. She then went into the other room so Jenny wouldn't hear her. "When can you see Ephram?"

"I can see him after we hang up."

"Go, we'll talk later."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nina's last word was cut off by a dial tone indicating that Andy had hung up. That one action made Nina wonder if Andy would ever love her as much as he loved Ephram.

A Family's Bond:

When Andy got to Ephram's room he entered quietly, as not to wake him up. As soon as the door shut, however, Ephram turned over. "Dad?"

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you." Andy said walking over to the bed.

"You didn't I've been awake. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, except maybe just to tell you because you need to know, you have to know."

"Now I know where I get that rambling thing from. What's wrong?"

"You have stomach cancer."

A Family's Bond:

"What am I going to do? I have five kids, I can't afford to get any sicker.""Nina and I can help with the kids. You need to fight this okay?"

"I don't know if I can." Ephram said starting to cry.

"Don't cry, I'll be here for you every step of the way." Andy said grabbing Ephram's hand with one hand and stroking his cheek with the other. He knew that Ephram had a long and hard road ahead of him and vowed to be there for him.

After about an hour of sleep Ephram woke up to a burning feeling in his stomach. "Dad!" Ephram cried as the pain intensified.

A Family's Bond:

"Ephram what's wrong?" Ephram's appearance showed all to well that he was in pain. His face was pale and covered in sweat. His eyes were closed and his breath was labored. "Ephram!" Andy called trying to get Ephram to respond. "What hurts? Does it hurt here?" he asked touching Ephram's stomach causing him to scream and a nurse to came in.


	15. Sick!

Chapter Fifteen:

Sick:

Andy waited in the all to familiar waiting room for news about Ephram. "I'm looking for the family of Ephram Brown." the doctor said finally coming into the room.

"I'm Ephram's dad." Andy said coming up to the doctor.

"Ephram's suffering from stomach inflammation which is causing his pain. Timely disease and stomach cancer are harmful when separate, but together their fatal. Ephram's body can't deal with both. We're going to have to keep him here awhile."

Sick:

"When can I see him?"

"Anytime you want, but he does need his rest."

"I know, thank you."

"I'm just doing my job."

Andy walked the familiar halls of Denver Memorial and stopped at Ephram's door. As he looked through the window it was plain to see that Ephram was in pain and having trouble breathing. When Andy entered the room Ephram stirred, but didn't wake up. "You sure are a sound sleeper."

"Daddy?" a voice called from the corner.

Sick:

"You must be drugged. How are you feeling?" Andy asked coming over to the bed. "Ephram?" Andy called, but realized that Ephram had called him in a deep slumber. "I love you Ephram." Andy said as he leaned over to kiss Ephram's forehead. "I don't know if I say that enough. I'm so proud of the man you've become. Wake up soon okay? It's not your time to go yet." Andy finished sounding almost doubtful.

Ephram woke up a few hours later to find his dad sitting next him. "Hey Ephram, how are you feeling?" Andy asked feeling Ephram's forehead.

Sick:

"My stomach feels like it's on fire."

"I know it's a reaction from your diseases. The doctor says that you have to stay here for a little while, but you can come home eventually."

"How long was I out?"

"About six hours. Did you know you don't only sleep talk when feeling quality."

"I don't? Did I talk? What did I say?"

"You called for me."

"Why is that so weird?"

"You called me daddy."

"I did? I'm sorry."

"That's okay, It's been along time since you've called me daddy. I've missed it."

Sick:

"Life was defiantly a lot less complicated back then. I mean I wasn't on my death bed.""You're not on your death bed!" Andy said interrupting.

"Okay, but I wasn't sick back then."

"Let me ask you something, do you have any regrets about your life?" Andy asked rubbing Ephram's hand.

"No, I don't. I mean I could say sleeping with Madison, but I wouldn't have had Adam. I'm really sleepy all of sudden." Ephram said yawning.

"It's the medicine. I'm going to check on the kids and let you sleep. I'll be back." Andy said leaving the room.

After his dad left Ephram started to think about what has happened to him over the last few years. While lost in thought he realized that he really didn't have any regrets, well maybe one.


	16. Hospital Stays!

Chapter Sixteen:

Hospital Stays:

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled as she and Tyler ran to Ephram's bed.

"Hey Jenna, Hey Tyler. I'm so glad you brought the kids, it feels like I haven't seen them in ages." Ephram said when his dad came to see him on Thursday.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to see them."

"Yeah I did. Could you give me a moment alone with them?"

"Sure I'll take the triplets for a walk." his dad said as he pushed the stroller towards the door.

As soon as the door shut Ephram turned to the twins. "I need to talk to you two about something. Do you remember me telling you about me being sick?"

Sick:

"Yeah." Jenny and Tyler said at the same time. Ephram couldn't help, but smile at their closeness.

"Well I have a new sickness called stomach cancer, so I'm going to have to stay here for awhile."

"Why?" cried Jenny. Ephram held her close as he continued.

"Because I need help. Help only the hospital can give me." Ephram said softly.

"Can we stay with you?"

"We can't stay at the hospital with him stupid." Tyler snapped at Jenny.

"Tyler James Brown, apologize to your sister."

"Sorry!"

Sick:

"I know this is a lot to ask of you two, but I need you to help your grandparents with Ali, Cassie, and Kay.""Okay Daddy."

"Thank you Babies."

Andy came back into the room to find the twins asleep in Ephram's arms. "Did you tell them?"

"About me staying? Yeah, I did. Don't worry they'll be on their best behavior."

"They're always on their best behavior. How'd they take the news of you staying?"

"They're upset, but they'll be okay. Jenny even asked to stay with me."

"How sweet."

"I can't do this. I can't stay here."

"You have to."

"I can't die yet. I can't leave them without either of their parents."

Sick:

"You'll be around long enough to see them all grown up and married, not to mention your grandkids." Andy said brushing the hair out of Ephram's face.

"You think so?" Ephram asked pulling Jenny and Tyler close.

"I know so."

"I don't think I will. That's just not in the cards for me."

"We need to talk without the kids."

"Okay." Ephram said before waking Jenny and Tyler up. "Jenna, Tyler I love you two very much and I'll see you later okay."

Sick:

"We love you too." Jenny and Tyler said hugging Ephram.

"Okay can you two give me a moment alone with your daddy?"

"Sure, bye bye Daddy." Jenny and Tyler said as they ran out of the room.

"I'll bring them by this weekend."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Ephram said as his dad hugged him.

"I'll be back later tonight and we can talk." his dad said pushing the stroller out the door.

Sick:

When Andy got back to the hospital later that night he found Ephram's room empty. "Where's my son?" Andy asked approaching the nurses station.

"What's your son's name?" the nurse asked turning to her computer.

"Ephram Brown."

"Let me call Dr. Dunkin and he can explain everything to you." the nurse said picking up the receiver. "Dr. Dunkin Ephram Brown's father is here. Okay." she said hanging up. "He'll be right down."

"Thank you." Andy said before taking a seat.

As promised it didn't take Dr. Dunkin long to come down to talk to Andy. "Ah your son was the one with Timely disease and stomach cancer." he commented more to himself than Andy as he read Ephram's chart.

Sick:

"Yeah he is. What's wrong? Why isn't he in his room?"

"I'm sorry to have to inform you about this Mr. Brown, but your son went into cardiac arrest about thirty minutes ago. A nurse found this in his room. It's addressed to you." Dr. Dunkin added handing Andy a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"Look I know that this is the last thing you'd want to do right now, but we need you to identify the body."

"Can I have a minute first?"

"Of course take all the time you need. You can just come down when you're ready."

"Thanks." As soon as Andy was alone he sat down to read Ephram's letter.

Sick:

Dear Dad,

If you're reading this it means that I was gone before you came back. After you and the kids left I realized I needed to write down everything I wanted to tell you because I might not get another chance.

I love you Dad so much. I am so sorry for all the hell I put you through over the years. Except one thing, Madison. I'm not sorry for my relationship with her illegal as it may have been and I'm sure you're not mad about it anymore because of one thing, Adam.

Sick:

I need you to promise me one thing, that you will find Jennafer, Tyler, Alison, Cassen, and Kayla a good home. I know you and Nina said that you'd be their guardians if anything happened to Amy and me, but that was before Alison, Cassen, and Kayla came into the picture. But if you do end up raising them could you remind them that Amy and I loved them with all our hearts every now and then?

Love,

Ephram

Sick:

Andy finished reading Ephram's letter and then went down to identify his body, something he never thought he'd be doing with one of his kids. Afterwards he drove home to inform everyone of the terrible news. He just couldn't believe that his son was really gone.


	17. Ephram's Funeral!

Chapter Seventeen:

Ephram's Funeral:

After setting a date for the funeral, it became all to clear that Ephram was not coming back. The day after Ephram's death Andy spent the entire day arranging the service. Planning Ephram's funeral reminded him of when he planned Julia's.

When Andy got home that night he found Delia, who had come home for the funeral, reading on the couch. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I needed to be around you and the family for a couple days. God I can't believe that he's gone."

Ephram's Funeral:

"I know, I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Dad? Are you alright? We could talk if you want to."

"I'm fine, but thanks." Andy said heading upstairs.

Andy quietly stepped in Lily and Lucy's room, which for the time being was where Jenny and TJ were sleeping. After checking on them Andy went in to check on Alison, Cassen, and Kayla, who were asleep in his and Nina's room.

Ephram's Funeral:

Andy felt sorry for these kids, they had seen so much death in their lives. Andy knew the chances of even the twins remembering Ephram and Amy were slim to none. This made Andy angry because Ephram and Amy were such good parents and loved their kids with all their heart. 'Why did they have to die without their kids getting a chance to see that? Why did they have to die so young?' Andy thought Angrily.

"Dad are you okay?" Delia asked coming into the room.

"No Delia I'm not. I told Ephram I would keep him safe and he's not is he?"

Ephram's Funeral:

"It's not your fault, Ephram was sick."

"I know baby, but it still hurts. Look at them." Andy said gesturing to the triplets. "Ephram loved them so much and Amy gave her life for them, but they'll never know them. How could God take them away from their kids?" Andy asked desperately.

"I don't know. I can't believe that these kids are going to be raised by people who didn't even know Ephram and Amy or the values they wanted their kids to have."

"Not necessarily, Ephram and Amy wanted Nina and me to take care of the kids if anything ever happened to them. Grant it that was before the babies, but we're still down in their wills as the legal guardians."

Ephram's Funeral:

"They had wills? That's so morbid."

"No it's practical, Ephram was sick and they knew that something could happen to Amy during delivery. They were just making sure their kids were taking care of before anything happened and it's a good thing they did otherwise all the kids would go up for adoption."

"Are you taking custody of them?"

"I need to talk to Nina about keeping them here. I don't think I could just give them up. I've already gotten attached to all of them. Besides they're apart of Ephram, they are Ephram."

The day of Ephram's funeral was dark and gray, it reflected how everyone felt perfectly. Bright had agreed to do the eulogy because Andy didn't think he could handle it. So all there was left to do was try and get through the service without breaking down.

Ephram's Funeral:

After everybody was seated Bright stood up to start the service. "As many of you know, Ephram and I were best friends and have been for eight years. Ephram kept life interesting that's for sure. He was a great friend, who never hesitated to help those he cared about or stop them from doing something they'd regret. He loved his family, especially his kids. He also loved the piano, he was extremely good at that. He didn't deserve the pain he went through over the years and he defiantly didn't deserve to die." Bright finished before taking his seat.

The rest of the service went by very slowly and by the time it was finished everyone who knew Ephram best was on the verge of tears.

Ephram's Funeral:

After the funeral they moved the service to the grave yard and in a moment Ephram was lowered to the ground and people started to leave.

With the funeral behind them the family had to come to terms with the fact that they had just lost another person they cared about.


End file.
